The Pond
by Doodlez2012
Summary: Sometimes things are sweeter when you say them first. one shot. rated T for language


**I just re wrote the ending but the ending isn't different just how I wrote it is different. As I said before this is some of my best work I think. Also I noticed with my last up load I had quite a few people at least checking this story out but no reviews! I would love some reviews so I can know what to fix for different storys I have floating around in my head. **

**Thanks and enjoy! XD**

* * *

She heard someone slowly approach her at her seat by the pond. She didn't need to turn around to know who it was. After the way she had acted in there she was surprised he had even come.

"Rose?" She heard him say but she choose to ignore him for the time being. "Rose? Are you just going to sit there and act like I don't exist?"

She contemplated just ignoring him. She knew she was acting like a spoiled little kid but she wasn't ready to stand up to him and explain to him what the whole scene she had created was about.

"Oh grow up already Rose! Your 17 for god's sake! Stop acting like a spoiled little brat!"

Rose desperately wanted to say something but nothing came to mind so she sat quietly making her seem even more spoiled.

"Oh my god Rose if you can't talk to me then what the hell was that back there?!"

"I'm sorry okay?!" shouted Rose finally "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! Is that better?!"

"No its not!"

"Then what will make it better?"

"Explaining your little "scene" back there."

"There's nothing to explain" said Rose becoming sullen again and turning back to the pond to see the last bit of sun fall behind the horizon.

"Yes there is. Rose we've known each other for quite a while now I know you, and you don't do things like that . Ever."

"Look I said I'm sorry why don't you go back to your girlfriend there's nothing else to discuss here."

"Rose look at me and let's discuss this like the mature people we are."

"I'm not in a talking mood right now if you haven't noticed."

"Oh I have noticed but I'm going to make you talk and act mature because Rose your 17, your fucking 17 way to old to be having these… these… temper tantrums of yours."

"Yes I know I'm 17 okay! I'm not oblivious to that fact! And if you haven't noticed in a year I'm going to be married off! And if you haven't noticed my life has been a living hell since I've been born!"

"Yes Rose yes we all know of your "tragic life" so stop playing the give me pity card it's getting really old Rose! Everyone is getting sick and tired of your "my life sucks" story!"

"Just leave me alone."

"No! I'm not going to leave you alone! Not until you answer my original question, what the hell was that back there?!"

"It was nothing."

"It was something Rose now what was it?"

"As I said before it was nothing!"

"And as I said before it was something!"

"Why can't people believe me when I say it was nothing!"

"Because it wasn't nothing it was something!"

"Fine you want to know what that thing was back there?" Rose asked standing up to glare at him.

"Yes, Yes I do!" Shouted Jack glaring back at Rose.

"It was because I like you Jack! And seeing you back there with that other girl was just the last straw! There I said it happy now?!" shouted Rose sitting back down while wiping the tears from her eyes.

"It was because… wait… what?"

"You heard me, I'm not repeating myself." Rose said wiping her nose on the sleeve of her shirt.

"Rose, you're…you're like a sis…"

"I know!" Shouted Rose interrupting him "I know! I know! I know! But sometimes I liked to pretend we were more than that."

Jack sat down next to Rose looking across the pond. After a few awkward minutes he spoke up again.

"If you liked me why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"Because you always had a different girlfriend and you always treated me like a little sister and I didn't want to ruin that, but now I just did…" Rose said trailing off.

Rose started picking at the grass while Jack just sat there letting another awkward silence take over them.

"I have a confession to make." Jack said suddenly.

"Oh you do?" asked Rose expecting awkward explanation on why they couldn't be together or how it would never work out.

"Yes I do…" Jack said trailing off.

Rose could tell this was going to be hard for him to say so she tried to save up tears for when he left so she could cry freely for the healing process of a broken heart to start. Rose was planning on what she was going to tell her mother so she could leave early and what she was going to do when she got home when Jack blurted out ,

"I like you too."

"What?" Rose said turning to him.

"I like you too. I've always liked you but I never thought you did so I never said anything."

"You do?"

"Yes I do." sighed Jack.

"Well I umm guess it works out then, I mean us both likening each other that is." Rose said laughing slightly.

"I guess it does." Jack said cracking a smile.

Before they knew it they were on their backs laughing for no apparent reason and if you asked them why they were laughing they wouldn't be able to tell you because they themselves had no idea why they were laughing so hard. After five minuets they were laying on their backs next to each other breathing heavily looking at the stars, she could feel his hand millimeters away from hers, not touching it but very close to. He soon closed the gap between their hands and their fingers became intertwined. Rose turned her head to look at Jack who was looking up at the sky like nothing had happened. Rose then looked down at their hands before looking back up at the sky smiling to herself.


End file.
